My Transform
My Transform is Prizmmy's 3rd single and was released in April 25, 2012 along with Dear My Future. It was also used in Pretty Rhythm Dear My Future. It's B-side track is Summer Day. Reina Mia Ayami Karin ---- |-|Romaji= I-MY-ME aimai ni aisu yori mo Saidai PURIZUMU jibun migaite Keiken yori togisumasu IMEEJI de Muchuu ni saseru Dear my future Minareta Scene vogue mitai ni POOZU Hey! Bobby chotto damatto ite "SHII!!" Jama shinaide mou chakasanaide Honto kiyasuku hanashi kakenaide!! Matsuge ni Lady no PURAIDO make Hisoka ni Vivid fairy face Everybody just have a good time yeah. Shy na HAATO no kagi wo hazusu no Takame na HAIHIIRU narashite Machi ni afureru noise keshite Any time SUTEPPU tada fun de itai no Every little step chikadzuku yo Otona ni wa (wakaranai) jikan koe PURIZUMII DANCE!! I-MY-ME aimai ni aisu yori mo Saidai PURIZUMU jibun migaite Keiken yori togisumasu IMEEJI de Eien ni kagayaite itai no I-MY-ME daitan ni nugisutetara Lights! Camera! Action! De junbi OK Bye-Bye kinou nante wasureru no Muchuu ni saseru Dear my future Like a bounce GIRI GIRI no kachikan Saa kore kara Prizmmy no jikan Four, three, two, one Mikiwameru no Check it out!! Tsuyoki na Lipstick ni kometa Himitsu no answer kakusu no Like a NYUU JAKKU SUUINGU Kimete mireba Kotae nante sugu ni mitsukaru wa Kono basho wo (Mia/Ayanukedashite) hane hiroge Survive ni DANCE!! I-MY-ME aimai ni aisu yori mo Saidai PURIZUMU jibun migaite Keiken yori togisumasu IMEEJI de Zettai shibararetari shinai no I-MY-ME daitan ni nugisutetara Lights! Camera! Action! De junbi OK Bye-Bye kinou nante wasureru no Kakugo shite ne Dear my future Otona ni wa (Kan/Ayawakaranai) jikan goe PURIZUMII DANCE!! I-MY-ME aimai ni aisu yori mo Saidai PURIZUMU jibun migaite Keiken yori togisumasu IMEEJI de Muchuu ni saseru Dear my future I-MY-ME daitan ni nugisutetara Lights! Camera! Action! De junbi OK Bye-Bye kinou nante wasureru no |-|Kanji= I・MY・ME 曖昧に愛すよりも 最大プリズム　自分磨いて 経験より研ぎ澄ますイメージで 夢中にさせるDear my future 見慣れたScene vogueみたいにポーズ Hey! Bobbyチョット黙っといて「シーッ!!」 邪魔しないでもう　茶化さないで ホント気安く話しかけないでっ!! まつ毛にLadyのプライド make 微かにVivid fairy face Everybody just have a good time yeah. Shyなハートのカギを外すの 高めなハイヒール鳴らして 街に溢れるnoise消して Any time ステップ　ただ踏んでいたいの Every little step近づくよ 大人には(分からない) 時間越え プリズミーDANCE!! I・MY・ME 曖昧に愛すよりも 最大プリズム　自分磨いて 経験より研ぎ澄ますイメージで 永遠に輝いていたいの I・MY・ME 大胆に脱ぎ捨てたら Lights! camera! action!で準備OK Bye-Bye 昨日なんて忘れるの 夢中にさせるDear my future Like a bounce ギリギリの価値観 さあこれからPrizmmyの時間 Four、three、two、one 見極めるの Check it out!! 強気なLipstickに込めた 秘密のanswer隠すの Like a ニュージャックスウィング 決めてみれば 答えなんてすぐに見つかるわ この場所を(抜け出して) 羽広げ SurviveにDANCE!! I・MY・ME 曖昧に愛すよりも 最大プリズム　自分磨いて 経験より研ぎ澄ますイメージで 絶対　縛られたりしないの I・MY・ME 大胆に脱ぎ捨てたら Lights! camera! action!で準備OK Bye-Bye 昨日なんて忘れるの 覚悟してねDear my future 大人には(分からない) 時間越え プリズミーDANCE!! I・MY・ME 曖昧に愛すよりも 最大プリズム　自分磨いて 経験より研ぎ澄ますイメージで 夢中にさせるDear my future I・MY・ME 大胆に脱ぎ捨てたら Lights! camera! action!で準備OK Bye-Bye 昨日なんて忘れるの 夢中にさせるDear my future |-|English= I-MY-ME rather than this vague love I'll just polish the greatest prism which is me With my image that's sharper than experience. I'm obsessed with my dear future It's a scene I'm used to seeing make a pose just like in Vogue Hey! Bobby be quite for a sec "Shhh!!" Don't get in my way, don't make fun of me Seriously, don't talk to me so lightly Eyelashes make a lady's pride With their secretly vivid fairy face Everybody just have a good time yeah I'm going to unlock the lock on my shy heart Let your high heels sound out and erase the overflowing sound in the town Anytime I just want to take these steps Then with every little step I get closer Adults (Just don't get it) Overcome time and do PRIZMMY'S DANCE!! I-MY-ME rather than this vague love I'll just polish the greatest prism which is me With my image that's sharper than experience. I want to shine forever I-MY-ME If you boldly throw all those things away Then with Lights! Camera! Action! your preparations are OK Bye-Bye I'm going to forget about yesterday I'm obsessed with my dear future Like a bounce I'm barely at my sense of value Now it's Prizmmy's time Four, three, two, one I'm going to get to the bottom of this Check it out!! From my strong lipstick I hide away all the secrets If I decide Like a New Jack Swing, I'll find the answer right away From this place (I'll get out) so spread your wings And DANCE to survive!! I-MY-ME rather than this vague love I'll just polish the greatest prism which is me With my image that's sharper than experience. I will not be chained down I-MY-ME If you boldly throw all those things away Then with Lights! Camera! Action! your preparations are OK Bye-Bye I'm going to forget about yesterday Get ready for my dear future Adults (Just don't get it) Overcome time and do PRIZMMY'S DANCE!! I-MY-ME rather than this vague love I'll just polish the greatest prism which is me With my image that's sharper than experience. I'm obsessed with my dear future I-MY-ME If you boldly throw all those things away Then with Lights! Camera! Action! your preparations are OK Bye-Bye I'm going to forget about yesterday I'm obsessed with my dear future Category:Prizmmy Lyrics